scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cowabunga, Scooby-Doo!
Cowabunga, Scooby-Doo! is another incarnation of the long-running Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon movie. It's a crossover between Scooby-Doo and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I was created by 123meyates@. Premise Synopsis Characters Main Characters *Mystery Inc. **Scooby-Doo **Shaggy Rogers **Fred Jones **Daphne Blake **Velma Dinkley *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Hamato Leonardo "Leo" **Hamato Michelangelo "Mikey" **Hamato Donatello "Donnie" **Hamato Raphael "Raph" Supporting Characters *Master Hamato Yoshi "Splinter" *April O'Neil *Irma Langinstein *Casey Jones *Karai Villains *The Shredder *Kraang *Bebop *Rocksteady *The Fly Other Characters *Oroku Saki *Kirby O'Neil *Vernon Fenwick *Burne Thompson *Ms. Campbell *Anton Zech *Ivan Steranko *Baxter Stockman Locations *United States **New York ***Manhattan ****The Sewers *****Turtles' Lair ****Channel 6 News Building ****T.C.R.I. Building Objects *Mask- The Turtles' headwear; and Casey's *Pizza- The Turtles' favorite food *Katana Blades- Leo's signature weapon *Nunchucks- Mikey's signature weapon *Bo-staff- Donnie's signature weapon *Sais- Raph's signature weapon *Glasses- Velma and Donnie's clothing *Mutagen Ooze- the original foundation of the Turtles *Turtle Comm- Donatello's main internet connection *T-Phone- Turtles' contant *Grapple Hook- Turtles' gadgets *Mousers- Stockman's inventions Vehicles *The Mystery Machine *Turtle Van *Turtle Blimp *Technodrone *Stakeboard *Stockman's Armor Suspects Culprits Cast Main Characters Songs Full Credits Opening credits Closing credits ﻿ Continuity Notes/trivia *The characters from TMNT just exist in the Scooby-Doo! series. Miscellaneous Cultural References * The disambiguation characters and others are merged with some of their versions in the franchise. ** Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo have noticeable references to their famous TV versions. They move in the shadows, but are famous from 1987. Their attired appearance marks their upper body from 1987, their lower body and skin color from 2003, and their hand and feet wrapping from 2012. They also have their famous catchphrases: "Booyakasha", "Cowabunga", "It's Ninja Time", and "Turtle Power". *** Donatello has a gap in his teeth, and is a very close friend to April, examples in 2012. *** Raphael, said in 1987, is cool but rude, and has a crack in his shell from 2012. **** He has a normal pet turtle from 2012; *** Leonardo's best at going solo since from 2003 to 2012. *** Michelangelo loves pizza the most since 1987. He also has freckles from 2012. ** Master Splinter's past starts what's from 2012, then to 1987, after Tang Shen's death, and has touch his training rat before being mutated, but still met the turtles the same way from 2012. ** Karai has the suit, hairstyle, mask ,suit and low voice from 2012, and the robe and headband from 2003. *** She disguised herself as a mutant snake and poses as one of the robot mutant animals. Her disguise resemble her mutant form from 2012. ** This version of April's a teenager from 2012 and a news reporter from a combination of 1987 and 2014. Which means her casual attire is a combination from 2003 and 2012 with the yellow 5 t-shirt. Her work clothes are from 1987 with the black legging from her ninja suit in 2003. *** Also, her apartment is over 2nd Time Around, the store from 2003, her family old business, which she and her dad reopened to take care of. ** Her dad, Kirby O'Neil, is a psychologist. ** April's best friend, Irma has the same hairstyle, glasses, klutziness and boy interest from 1987, but has the hair color lining, goth clothing and intelligence from 2012. *** She bares a crush on Donatello said in 1987. ** Casey Jones is also a teenager with all gear from 2012, has long hair from 2003, but was cut, and he's a bit muscular from 1987. *** Casey's real name is Arnold. **April and Casey may have different personalities, which makes them bicker, but they have a caring and romantic relationship. **The enemies of the Turtles also of their own resemblances Shredder cares nothing for what he leaves behind from Turtles Forever. ***His attire combines with 1987 and 2012, with red shades to resemble his red eyes from 2003. ** Krang's army resembles Kraang Prime's army of Kraangdroids from 2012. *** His average-sized robot suit resemble the suit from 2003 has a strong more, which refers from 1987. *** When giant size, his suit is thin from 2012. **Baxter Stockman's appearance resembles 2003 and 2012. ***His fly monster costume resembles his mutation in both 1987 and 2012. ***His MOUSERS combines from all appearances. **Bebop has a combined look from 1987 and 2012, with the same identity and ammo from 2012. Same with Rocksteady, but with weapons from 1987 and 2012. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover episodes